1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vises and clamping tools used to temporarily hold a workpiece in place. More specifically, the present invention includes a power vise using either an electric motor or a hydraulic ram to move the jaws.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vises and similar clamping tools have been known and used for generations for temporarily holding a workpiece in place to allow a worker to use both hands in performing the necessary work. Generally, such devices are manually actuated, with no power being provided for the opening and closing of the jaws. The mechanical advantage provided by the advance screw pitch in a conventional vise is sufficient to provide more than adequate clamping pressure in virtually all circumstances, so the use of power to actuate the vise is generally not due to a need for additional force.
However, oftentimes a worker must assemble or manipulate multiple part assemblies, and it can be cumbersome to hold the various parts in precisely the proper relationship to one another while simultaneously attempting to manually close the jaws on the vise to secure the parts.
A number of variations and improvements on the conventional vise configuration have been developed over the years. An example of such is found in Japanese Patent Publication No. 55-65,043 published on May 16, 1980. This device comprises (according to the drawings and English abstract) a machinist's vise having a separate bed or body to hold a frame, which in turn holds the fixed and adjustably positionable jaws of the vise. The object is to enable high pressures to be developed across the jaws without misaligning the jaws.
However, the above patent does not disclose the present invention as claimed. Thus, a power vise solving the aforementioned problems is desired.